


I'm ur bitch u're my bitch boom boom

by eraangel



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Bottom Wade Wilson, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Out of Character, POV Peter Parker, Swearing, Top Peter, probably, я хз...
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel/pseuds/eraangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер и Уэйд идут в родео-бар.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm ur bitch u're my bitch boom boom

**Author's Note:**

> Однажды на тумбе я наткнулась на одно видео - ["Блядство"™](http://ms-eraangel.tumblr.com/post/120337628563/chiefarnook-gingahhh-who-is-she-bitch-the) \- и понеслааась...
> 
> А вот буквально недавно набрела я ещё на одно видео... ["Крутость ОВЕРДОХУЯ LVL"™](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgYNUXb4IEo)
> 
> Простите, был несдержан.  
> Шалость ради шалости и мне совсем не жаль. Ой, короче, в пизду это всё...

\- Напомни мне, какого хера мы тащимся посреди ночи в какую-то стрёмную дыру для байкеров и нелегалов?

Питер поёжился от ветра. Ходить ногами по тротуару, облаченным в спандекс, он порядком отвык, но они шли какими-то подворотнями, и здания здесь стояли так тесно друг к другу, что пожарные лестницы соседних многоквартирных домов практически соприкасались перилами.

\- Спайди, это родео-бар. Бар для ковбоев, - как для умственно отсталого пояснил Дэдпул. - Я понимаю, что твоя юная чистая душа не готова к бухим потным мужикам, запаху дешевого виски и звуку хуёвого кантри, но там у нас назначена встреча с ребятами, которые помогут нам найти твоего психа.

\- Слишком много психов в моей жизни. Пора завязывать, - пробурчал Питер себе под нос, а потом громче добавил: - И это по-прежнему не отвечает на мой вопрос: какого хера **_мы_** тащимся во всё ещё **_стрёмный_** бар для ковбоев? Откуда в Нью-Йорке вообще бар для ковбоев? Это что, какое-то секс-заведение для извращенцев? Боже, мне завтра к восьми в лабораторию…

Последние слова Питер с глухим отчаяньем простонал в пустоту, тем не менее, послушно следуя за Дэдпулом шаг в шаг.

\- Питер, детка, это же Нью-Йорк. В этой вонючей клоаке жизни есть всё. Я имею ввиду - буквально. Назови что угодно, и я предоставлю тебе список нью-йоркских адресов, где ты сможешь это найти. А тащимся **_мы_** , потому что псих – **_твой_**. Я иду так, за компанию. Ну, и чтобы устроить небольшую диверсию на время, пока ты будешь допрашивать наших очаровательных визави. Поскольку мне допрос ты не доверишь, я отвлеку народ в баре, чтобы ты мог развлечься в меру своей испорченности. То есть заранее предчувствую скуку смертную.

Питер провел ладонью по маске, жалея, что не может надавить пальцами на веки, потому что голова у него раскалывалась еще с обеда. Но допросить потенциальных информаторов было необходимо, и более удачного стечения обстоятельств Питер не мог и желать. Вот только обстоятельства эти были удачными лишь для Человека-Паука. У Питера Паркера сегодня был на редкость паршивый день. Он поругался с Никки, Тётя Мэй заболела, и Питеру теперь приходилось каждый день ездить к ней через полгорода, чтобы привезти лекарств, еды и просто проверить, как она себя чувствует, потому что все отговорки, которые Тётя Мэй лепетала ему в трубку телефона, Питер заранее счел неубедительными. В газете ему заказали фотоматериал на два интервью сразу с перерывом в час между встречами, и Питеру даже пришлось использовать веб-шутеры, чтобы добраться на место вовремя. К тому же, Тони «зарезервировал» Питера на ближайшую неделю в неопределенное время дня и ночи. Они мастерили новые био-сканеры, а когда на Энтони Старка накатывало вдохновение, он не спрашивал подручные материалы, угодно ли им прибыть в башню в четыре часа утра, чтобы чуток «похимичить», Энтони Старк просто брал и прилетал в своём костюме, выдёргивал «материалы» из постели и, в общем, практически похищал. Именно так себя Питер и ощущал в последние несколько дней – подручным материалом. Благо, Тони великодушно разрешал нацепить первые попавшиеся под руку джинсы и толстовку, а не лететь под облаками в одних пижамных штанах, но при этом нервно и очень громко постукивал носком своей брони по полу, выражая царское нетерпение. Жильцы ненавидели Питера Паркера и уж точно не считали его дружелюбным соседом.

Единственное, с чем Питер кое-как смирился, так это со ссорой. Его девушка Николь – насколько можно было её назвать его девушкой – конечно, очень расстроилась, когда Питер уже, кажется, в десятый раз придумывал поводы, чтобы не идти с ней на свидание, которое, к слову, он, как благородный джентльмен, сам назначил две недели назад. Нельзя сказать, что поводы его не были уважительными, вот только настоящих поводов Никки он рассказать не мог по понятным причинам. А все те, которые он придумывал, едва ли тянули на неотложные и важные предприятия.

Питеру очень хотелось провести с Никки время. Они встречались уже больше месяца, а совсем недавно перевели свои отношения на новый уровень, как раз перед тем, как на Питера навалилось слишком много всего, включая какого-то нового безумца то ли из ГИДРЫ, то ли из ЛЕВИАФАНА, что ему еще предстояло выяснить, предположительно сегодня. И среди прочих «радостей жизни», конечно же, был Дэдпул, психованный идиот, без которого в этот раз ему пришлось бы возиться с этим делом не один месяц.

Дэдпула он не слишком хотел видеть еще и по той причине, что Дэдпул в Питере вызывал помутнение здравого смысла, потому что само существование Дэдпула во Вселенной было форменным надругательством над этим самым здравым смыслом. А еще он провоцировал неконтролируемые мигрени вперемешку с возбуждением, и всё это однажды накопилось до таких неприличных объемов, что Питер не выдержал и Дэдпула поцеловал. Сначала сквозь маску. Потом без маски. А потом Питер трахнул его в двух кварталах от полицейского участка, где они вдвоём оставили нескольких домушников после случайного совместного недо-патруля. И всё это помешательство с ним случилось за один безумный вечер.

Дэдпул трещал безостановочно, осыпал Питера своими фирменными сальными шуточками, воспевая таланты и разнообразные части тела Человека-Паука в сомнительных одах, почему-то тащился за ним, одному Богу известно зачем, несколько часов к ряду до тех пор, пока им не пришлось вместе расправляться с преступниками. И даже в процессе Дэдпул не затыкался ни на минуту, в общем, всячески раздражал. И выбесил Питера до помутнения рассудка. В целом, всё было как всегда, но именно в тот злополучный вечер почти полгода назад с Питером приключилось то, чего он больше всего опасался.

Питер был злой и возбужденный. Он даже не понял, сколько именно преступников они с Дэдпулом приволокли под двери участка. Он спеленал стонущие от боли тела в неаккуратный и наверняка слишком тугой паутинный ком, а потом потащил Дэдпула прочь. Более того, Питер даже не подумал о том, что их кто-то может увидеть – вот так вот, полностью облаченных в «рабочую униформу», в непосредственной близости от служителей закона. Питеру было плевать. Он заволок несопротивляющегося Дэдпула в подворотню, спугнув нескольких кошек, вдавил его в кирпичную стену и на полувыдохе сказал:

\- Как же ты меня заебал, Дэдпул. Ты постоянно болтаешь. Только и можешь, что болтать без умолку. И никогда. Ничего. Не делаешь…

Последние слова Питер уже прохрипел Дэдпулу куда-то в подбородок, а потом просто вжался своим лицом в его лицо. Маска Дэдпула сквозь спандекс пахла почему-то сиропом от кашля и какими-то специями. От запаха и тепла его тела у Питера закружилась голова.

\- Мы спим? Скажите, что мы не спим, - промычали Питеру в губы. – Мы можем выстрелить себе в коленку, чтобы проверить.

\- Ты не спишь, Уэйд, поверь мне, - пропыхтел Питер, отчаянно желая и не находя в себе сил отстраниться хотя бы на дюйм. Его мозг, кажется, выстроил уже сотни формул и алгоритмов, доказывающих, почему Питеру немедленно стоит отлепиться от Дэдпула и убраться из этой подворотни к чёртовой матери. Что ж, член Питера этим вечером имел своё веское мнение и приказал мозгу заткнуться. Что мозг и сделал. – Блядь… Блядьблядьблядь… 

Питер вжал Дэдпула в стену еще сильнее, слыша, как что-то хрустнуло. 

\- Спайди, кажется, сошел с ума… - пролепетал Дэдпул слишком высоким голосом. – Мы поломали Спайди. Хах! Спайди, что ты?...

\- Замолчи, - перебил Питер, рыча и сжимая его плечи пальцами. – Просто заткни свой рот, пожалуйста…

Ему почему-то с трудом удавалось контролировать свою силу. В подобных ситуациях такого раньше не случалось. Но вряд ли эту ситуацию вообще можно было сравнить с какой-то другой. Питер сейчас с твердокаменным стояком терся об Уэйда Уилсона, смертельно опасного наёмника, мужика на полголовы выше и на дюймов пять, если не больше, шире его в плечах, психованного, дебильного, придурочного Дэдпула, мать его через десять колен! 

Питер не надеялся, что его послушают, но когда он потянул руку, чтобы приподнять маску Дэдпула, тот лишь сильнее вжался затылком в стену, будто пытаясь уйти от контакта, но ничего не сказал.

Губы у Дэдпула были твёрдые даже на вид. Потрескавшаяся кожа, усыпанная рубцами и почти свежими ранками, натянулась от того, как крепко Дэдпул сжал губы. Кожа на его щеках и подбородке, в местах, не покрытых язвами и шрамами, кажется, была белой как мел. Питеру стало интересно, чего именно Дэдпул испугался. Его собственный разум в тот момент, должно быть, не многим отличался от изъеденного раком разума Дэдпула. Питер чувствовал себя пьяным. Очень пьяным. Как те алкаши, которые готовы душу продать за пятьдесят грамм любой горючей смеси, готовые переплыть Атлантику и полететь в космос, убить всех в поле зрения – только бы получить то, чего хочет их гнилое проспиртованное тело.

Питер поднял свою маску до переносицы и прижался губами к губам Дэдпула. Шершавая кожа обжигала. Дэдпул был горячий, как свежесваренный кофе. Как блинчики - с пылу, с жару, как ёбаный стейк, слабо прожаренный, с кровью, только снятый с барбекю… Питер почувствовал такой голод, что у него скрутило кишки. Вот только он точно знал, что есть сейчас хочет меньше всего на свете.

Потому что губы Дэдпула были на ощупь такими же твердыми, как и на вид. Питеру хотелось вылизать его рот, хотелось перегнуть его через что-нибудь – что угодно – засадить по самые яйца и отодрать до беспамятства. Это пугало. Вот такое животное, безумное желание, не имеющее ничего общего с нежностью и заботой о желаниях партнера. Питеру хотелось узнать, как Дэдпул выглядит без своего костюма. Он, конечно, мог представить – воображение у Питера всегда было дай бог каждому, но представлять - совсем не то же самое, что увидеть всё своими глазами, потрогать, ощупать, огладить, вылизать тело Дэдпула взглядом. Питер подумал об этом и застонал в сжатые губы.

\- Открой, – почти прорычал он, отыскав гладкие шрамы, как будто металлические на вкус, и настойчиво проводя по ним языком. Он слабо контролировал сейчас даже свой голос. Еще чуть-чуть – и он готов был захныкать, как ребенок, которому не дают обещанную конфету. – Пожалуйста, Уэйд…

После этого Дэдпул вздрогнул всем телом, как от удара, глубоко вдохнул и расслабил губы. 

Питер ничего не знал о Уэйде Уилсоне, кроме того, что тот был шизофреником, неудачным экспериментом программы «Оружие Икс» с невероятной скоростью регенерации и самым раздражающим существом во всех вероятных и невероятных Вселенных. И то, что этот самый шизофреник выбрал именно его, Человека-Паука, в качестве своего кумира и образца для подражания, Питера не слишком радовало. Особенно потому, что Уэйд Уилсон был гребаным наёмным убийцей, жестоким и хладнокровным ублюдком по прозвищу Мёртвый-мать-его-Бассейн. Как, черт возьми, человек с таким псевдонимом мог хоть чему-то научиться у Человека-Паука, для которого убийство было не то, что крайне нежелательно, но абсолютно неприемлемо? И с какого-то хуя Питер однажды обнаружил себя за тем, что после случайных встреч с Дэдпулом единственное, чего ему хотелось, кроме как в душ и спать, так это хорошенько подрочить. Сначала в душе. Потом в постели. Думая о Дэдпуле. О его руках, о его спине и слишком подвижной мимике под маской, о его заднице, обтянутой красной тканью, о его бедрах… Ох, блядь… Эти бёдра! Питер ненавидел эти бёдра. Они не давали ему нормально спать много ночей. Слишком много ночей. А сейчас Питер беззастенчиво терся об одно из них и мычал Дэдпулу в рот, не стесняясь кусать и без того израненные губы, вжимать пальцы в напряженные плечи до хруста в костях.

\- Повернись, - сказал Питер, перестав терзать губы, ставшие теперь намного мягче, розовее и влажнее. Дэдпул оставил рот открытым и так широко распахнул глаза, о чем свидетельствовало движение бровей и скул под маской, что Питеру стало немного смешно. Он почему-то нашел это… очаровательным.

Питер непослушными пальцами кое-как распустил ремни, к которым крепились кобуры и ножны для катан, а потом аккуратно потянул за плечо, и Дэдпул твёрдо, но послушно развернулся к нему спиной.

\- А ведь мы даже не надели сегодня свои лучшие платья и украшения, - тяжело прохрипел он, поводя плечами и позволяя оружию кучей упасть на землю. Сказанные таким голосом эти слова заставили Питера отчаянно сожалеть о том, что они не оставили преступников у пожарной станции. Потому что волна огненно-колючего прокатилась по животу вниз – точно в яйца, и Питер согнулся от приятной боли. 

\- Платья оставим на потом, - рыкнул он, приспуская свои штаны и тут же прижимаясь к Дэдпулу, ёрзая вверх и вниз, издавая такие звуки, за которые ему потом было очень-очень стыдно.

Питеру хотелось, чтобы Дэдпул ему ответил, чтобы подался назад, хоть как-то проявил взаимный интерес. Тогда он нырнул рукой между стеной и его пахом, крепко хватая мошонку сквозь ткань костюма. О, да! Взаимность была очевидная. Вдохновленный своим открытием, Питер расстегнул пояс Дэдпула, нашел молнию на штанах, расправился с ней за секунду и потащил ткань вниз. Он почувствовал, как мышцы на широкой спине напряглись, едва пальцы Питера скользнули за пояс штанов. Он приподнялся на носках и прижался губами к открытому участку кожи на шее, проходясь языком и потираясь носом. Шея Дэдпула пахла так же, как его рот – лекарствами и специями.

\- Ш-ш-ш, всё хорошо, - прошептал Питер, не зная, кому именно он это говорит, и продолжая вжиматься лицом в затылок, - Всё будет хорошо… Уэйд, пожалуйста, ты мне позволишь? Можно мне…

Он не смог договорить, потому что голос подвел его окончательно, а Дэдпул тихо взвыл, запрокидывая голову назад, еще крепче прижимаясь шеей к лицу Питера. 

\- Да… Блядь, Спайди, если бы это был кто-то другой, то он уже собирал бы свои кишки по всему кварталу, - грудной голос Дэдпула прошелся вдоль позвоночника прямиком в мозг, и Питер резко стянул тугие штаны Дэдпула почти до колен. Когда кожа коснулась кожи, Дэдпул заскулил и стукнулся лбом об стену. Он завел руку за спину Питера и надавил на поясницу, вжимая его в себя еще сильнее. – Я не знаю, что происходит, Спайди, - растерянно всхлипнул Дэдпул. - И если это сон, то, пожалуйста – **_пожалуйста_** – убей меня прямо сейчас, чтобы я проснулся и не погружался еще глубже в своё безумие. А если это не сон, то сделай так, чтобы я поверил. Спайди, заставь меня поверить. Я не могу заткнуть свои таблички, они вопят в моей башке и требуют в срочном порядке отведать свинца через висок. Заткни их, Спайди, умоляю, заткни…

Горячие и отчаянные слова Дэдпула поселили в Питере необъяснимое смятение. Он вдруг обнаружил среди сумбура своих чувств непонятную и горячую нежность, о которой раньше и не задумывался. Уэйд Уилсон был больным человеком. На самом деле очень больным. Он страдал каждую секунду своего существования, и его безумие было попыткой сбежать от ужаса, который Питер даже боялся себе представить. Питеру не хотелось делать ему больно, но Дэдпул просил сейчас именно об этом. 

То, что у Питера не было опыта анального секса, не говоря уж о вообще каком-либо опыте с мужчиной, сейчас волновало его меньше всего. Интернет был величайшим изобретением человечества, а порно-сайты, пожалуй, занимали на пьедестале почетное второе место. Питер уже достаточно насмотрелся того, как, кто, чего и кому. Фантазии о бедрах Дэдпула давно привели его в мир гей-порно, просто он действительно никогда не думал, что дойдёт до этого, что он решится. Что позволит себе. 

Питер не был нежным. Он не был ласковым или заботливым. Сплюнув на член, он кое-как размазал слюну и вошел резко, одним толчком. Дэдпул не завыл, нет, - он захрипел и прокусил свою ладонь до крови. Это Питер узнал уже после, когда увидел следы зубов на красной перчатке. Питер держал член Дэдпула в своей ладони, не дрочил, но и хватку не ослаблял, трахал его то быстро, то медленно, давил на поясницу другой рукой, гладил напряженную спину вдоль позвоночника, вжимался лицом во влажную ткань между лопаток. Почему то резкий запах пота Дэдпула наводил его на мысли о том, чтобы лечь на него полностью, обнаженным, кожа к коже, возможно, облизать его грудь, шею, подмышки, живот. Отсосать. Да, Питер определенно хотел и этого тоже.

Он смотрел на задницу Дэдпула, крепкую, совершенно идеальную, гладил ладонью и, чтобы входить хоть немного плавнее, слегка раздвигал ягодицы. Кожа на них была такой же израненной, как на шее и щеках, но в целом Дэдпул был потрясающим. Он потрясающе хрипел и сдавлено стонал, он пах именно так, как нужно именно здесь и сейчас, и Питер даже не пытался думать о том, что это значит. Дэдпул был тугим. Его было невозможно растянуть, потому что, сколько бы Питер ни долбился и ни менял угол, Дэдпул был всегда одинаково тесным и сжимал его очень больно. И Питер думал, что Дэдпулу, наверное, тоже всегда одинаково больно. Но твердый член в его руке, пропитавший перчатку сочащийся смазкой насквозь, говорил о том, что Дэдпулу нравится. А когда Питер почувствовал, как он толкается в его кулак и заливает пальцы чем-то еще более горячим, чем сам Дэдпул, весь и повсюду, то вынул свой член и обхватил пальцами почти так же сильно, как сжимали его только что тугие мышцы. И спустя полминуты рычания и пыхтения залил спермой изогнутую поясницу и ягодицы.

Питер с глухим стуком привалился спиной к стене рядом с по-прежнему неподвижным Дэдпулом. Он опустил голову, пытаясь отдышаться, и положил ладонь на вздрогнувшее плечо. 

\- Ты как? – спросил он, слегка согнувшись и подтягивая штаны, пряча свой всё еще полувозбужденный член. – Ты, блядь, как гайка твёрдый. Хуй растянешь, - Питер истерично фыркнул. – Буквально – хуй растянешь.

\- Это из-за регенерации, - ответил Дэдпул хрипло, но ровно. – Мышцы восстанавливают тонус слишком быстро.

\- Прости, - сказал Питер, потому что, ну, что еще он мог сказать?

Дэдпул посмотрел на него удивленно, наконец, отвлёкшись от созерцания стены. Он натянул штаны, бездумно размазывая сперму Питера по ткани, и подобрал свои оружие и пояс, валявшиеся в ногах. 

\- Нет, это ты прости. Я не самый лучший вариант для вечернего перепихона, я знаю.

Губы Дэдпула растянулись в озорной улыбке, но теперь Питер обратил внимание на его глаза. На то, как брови под маской остались неподвижными. Глаза Дэдпула не улыбались.

\- Я хочу увидеть твоё лицо, - сказал Питер. И прежде чем Дэдпул начал отговариваться тупыми шутками или вовсе пытаться убежать, Питер стянул с головы свою маску. Холодный ветер загудел в подворотне и в мозгах Питера, обдавая прохладой разгоряченную кожу щек и взмокший затылок. И тогда Питер протрезвел. – Конечно, это ничего не значит, и завтра ты можешь получить на меня заказ, и когда придешь меня убивать, я буду защищаться, но обижаться не стану. Мы ничего друг другу не должны. Я просто хочу видеть твои глаза. Пожалуйста.

Эта отповедь заставила Питера почувствовать такой невероятный стыд, который добавил к цвету его румянца еще несколько тонов красного. Он сейчас что, бормотал, как ребенок? Что за хуйню он сморозил? Питер себя почти ненавидел в этот момент. Потому что когда Дэдпул стянул маску с себя, в его глазах Питер не увидел ничего, кроме надежды, беззащитной и какой-то детской. Целое море, нет, целый океан, безбрежный и безграничный, как космос – океан надежды. И вся она, эта надежда, была направлена к нему, Человеку-Пауку, супергерою, который и был воплощением надежды для всего этого грёбаного города.

\- Питер Паркер, - сказал он, улыбаясь как школьница на первом свидании.

\- Охуеть, - с искренним восторгом ответил Дэдпул и пожал протянутую руку.

С тех пор прошло время. Дэдпулу не заказали Человека-Паука, и Человеку-Пауку с Дэдпулом не пришлось драться, что не мешало этому черно-красному безумию появляться в жизни Питера с завидным непостоянством. В иные разы они трахались, в иные - просто работали вместе и расходились как в море корабли. Иногда Дэдпул писал Питеру смешные и невероятно глупые сообщения, и Питер даже знать не хотел, каким образом Дэдпул раздобыл его номер. Питер не ответил ни разу. Он хотел бы, чтобы они виделись чуть более регулярно, но когда всерьез думал об этом, то тут же открещивался от подобных мыслей с яростью фанатика. Нет, у Питера теперь была девушка, у Питера была работа, у Питера было будущее в науке. Питеру нужно было в жизни хоть что-то нормальное и простое. Дэдпул ни одной из своих частей в определение нормального и простого не вписывался.

Дэдпул одним своим присутствием превращал серое вещество в черепушке Питера в какой-то розовый кисель со вкусом жвачки, в сердцевине которой спрятан перчик хабанеро. Целиком. С хвостиком. 

Когда на улицах Нью-Йорка появился новый наркотик, приводивший всех, употреблявших его достаточно долго, в учреждения строгого режима для невменяемых преступников, Питер был вынужден обратиться за помощью. К сожалению, все пути в поисках вели Питера в такие слои дерьма, куда прежде ему соваться не доводилось. А это говорило о многом, учитывая то, что каждые девять из десяти врагов Человека-Паука устраивали свои тайные логова в городской канализации. Конечно, первым, о ком Питер подумал, уже отчаявшись добраться хотя бы до следующего раунда информации, был Дэдпул. Они сразу обговорили условия их сотрудничества, среди которых «никакого членовредительства» было главным и, ладно, что уж там, единственным.

Питера очень смущала перспектива появиться в заведении такого сорта, куда они теперь направлялись, в костюме Человека-Паука, но появиться там в образе Питера Паркера, даже сильно замаскировавшись, все равно было еще худшей идеей. Если что-то пойдет не так и им придется драться, то лучше уж он будет использовать паутину как Человек-Паук, чем как какой-то неизвестный пацан, раздобывший где-то фирменное оружие супергероя. К тому же, появившись в баре в образе Человека-Паука, он сразу и без экивоков даст понять о своих намерениях и способностях всем, кто вдруг вздумает оказать сопротивление. Конечно, был еще один нюанс – Дэдпул. И этот нюанс мог стать как причиной тотального фиаско, так и привести к даже лучшим результатам, на которые Питер смел рассчитывать. Потому что, давайте будем откровенны, это же Дэдпул. 

Дэдпул был воплощением хаоса и безумия, но, как Питер стал недавно замечать, очень упорядоченного хаоса и весьма рационального безумия. Будто Дэдпул на самом деле всё это время лишь притворялся шизофреником и долбоёбом, что всё это было такой особой тактикой. Потому как Питер готов был признать, положа руку на сердце, что в своей жизни он не встречал тактика более гениального, чем Дэдпул. Либо ему каким-то образом удалось весь мир обвести вокруг пальца, либо сам мир сделал это за Дэдпула, отсыпав величайшему из кретинов столько удачи, сколько не вместится и в сотню человеческих жизней. Ну, а рак, шизофрения и непрекращающаяся боль стали такой своеобразной платой за подарок богов. Питер не знал, был ли Дэдпул рад такой сделке, и не знал, что выбрал бы он сам, представься ему возможность выбирать. В общем и целом, Дэдпул оставался непостижимой загадкой, даже не пытаясь казаться загадочным. И это пиздецки цепляло.

Войдя в бар, Питер сразу отметил обстановку: людей у стойки, танцующих девиц в непозволительно коротких джинсовых шортах, больше напоминавших нижнее бельё, группы по три-четыре человека на диванах за угловыми столами, официанток и бармена, тут же застывшего у стойки и впившегося взглядом в новых «клиентов». 

Дэдпул подергал Питера за руку и ткнул подбородком в сторону одного из столиков, за которым расположились трое мужчин. На их бедрах в кобурах поблескивали пистолеты, один из них передвигал ковбойскую шляпу через стол.

Питер не успел напомнить Дэдпулу, что ему уже пора бы начать свою «диверсию», или как он там её называл, потому что рядом с ним уже никого не было, и Питер разглядел в полумраке бара, как Дэдпул направляется к музыкальной машине. 

Что ж, пора было браться за дело.

Очень быстро он выяснил, что один из сидящих за столиком был дилером, другой – его телохранителем, весьма бесполезным, к слову, а третий – перекупщиком. На то, чтобы узнать, когда и где состоится передача следующей партии, ушла еще пара минут. Отпускать наркоторговцев Питеру не хотелось, но и задерживать их было нельзя. Это вызвало бы лишнее подозрение, возможно, отмену сделки, и весь план тогда покатился бы псу под хвост. После деликатного допроса он вырубил всех точными ударами и усадил в позы уснувших от перебора виски, прикрыв их лица шляпами. Он вытянул их телефоны и установил жучки в каждый, вернул телефоны на места и нацепил заодно свои треккеры на одежду и обувь.

Только потом он осознал, что все его манипуляции не привлекли вообще никакого внимания посетителей бара. От центра зала раздавались свисты и энергичные хлопки. Питер и до этого предполагал, что Дэдпул способен справиться с ролью диверсанта, но чтобы настолько хорошо? Настолько _безупречно_? Еще раз взглянув на бессознательную троицу, он принялся расталкивать толпу у центра. В это время музыка сменилась. Питер не знал мелодии, но песня сначала показалась ему приятной, а потом вовсе стала очень откровенной и поселила в его сознании идеи странного содержания. 

\- А теперь без рук! – раздался веселый голос Дэдпула с театральными нотками.

То, что открылось глазам Питера, когда он пробрался сквозь толпу – и откуда вдруг столько людей? никого же не было! – заставило его челюсть медленно поползти в направлении ставших вдруг словно ватными колен.

Дэдпул, этот невероятный, неподражаемый психопат, в полном боевом облачении – то есть, сами понимаете, всё как положено: катаны, пушки, пара гранат, прикрепленных к поясу, кинжалы и дополнительные обоймы по всему телу – восседал на механическом быке спиной к голове, держался за его бока одними своим блядскими бедрами, поджав ноги, как гребаная амазонка, и так развратно двигался в ритме с быком и музыкой, что Питер не поверил своим глазам. Он действительно не поверил. Он подумал, что это галлюцинация, что болезнь Дэдпула воздушно-капельным или, что вероятнее всего, половым путём передалась ему, и теперь он тоже всякие непотребства не может отличить от реальности. 

Сказать, что от зрелища Питер возбудился – это ничего не сказать. Он скрестил ноги, зажимая член, чтобы не кончить от одного только вида творящегося перед его глазами шоу. Дэдпул своих зрителей не жалел. Питер не знал, изначально ли бык был запрограммирован так швыряться из стороны в сторону, крутиться и вставать на дыбы, но то, как Дэдпул держался без седла, одними ногами, при этом извиваясь в такт, подмахивая задом, поднимаясь и опускаясь… О, Господи! А что он делал своими руками…

Питер не помнил, чтобы он когда-либо видел родео или что-то подобное, но был уверен, что укрощение не должно выглядеть так, будто наездник скачет не на быке, а на члене!

Нет, это было выше его сил. Питер тихо прочистил горло, а потом пошел и выключил музыку на автомате. Толпа разочарованно загудела, когда Дэдпул спрыгнул со все еще скачущего быка, пробежался по кругу, собирая в уже раздобытую где-то ковбойскую шляпу двадцатки и мелочь, а потом выскользнул из гущи толпы, подхватывая Питера под руку.

\- Гляди-ка, Спайди, я заработал нам на приличный ужин. Ну, знаешь, свечи, шампанское, экстра-большие порции тако! Прям как настоящее свидание!

Питер ничего не ответил. Он высвободил свою руку, но только для того, чтобы схватить Дэдпула за плечо и потащить за собой в сторону уборных.

\- Что-то мне это напоминает, - неуверенно пробормотал себе под нос Дэдпул, а потом, будто получив ответ на свой незаданный вопрос, воскликнул: - Ой, точно! Но почему? Спайди, твоя встреча прошла так удачно? Или так неудачно?

\- Господи, заткнись, умоляю, - прорычал Питер и втолкнул Дэдпула в мужской туалет, закрывая дверь на щеколду и, на всякий случай, залепляя замок паутиной.

Дэдпул в это время пристроил шляпу в умывальник и уже принялся пересчитывать заработанные честным трудом деньги.

Когда он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Питера, то увидел нечто совершенно невероятное. То есть Дэдпул всегда думал и небезосновательно полагал, что увидеть такой голодный взгляд в глазах Человека-Паука ему в жизни не доведётся. А уж чтобы этот взгляд пожирал в это время его самого – тем более.

Питер стоял, прижавшись спиной к двери, и сжимал в руке маску с такой силой, будто из нее вот-вот потечет спандексный сок. Его глаза почернели, он смотрел на Дэдпула из-под ресниц и дышал через раз. 

\- Снимай маску и штаны, - приказал он.

Дэдпул маску стянул, но к штанам не прикоснулся. На его лице застыло недоумение.

\- Питти, детка, ты в порядке? – неуверенно спросил он.

\- Немедленно, - рыкнул Питер, и чтобы показать, насколько он серьезен, сам потянулся к ширинке Дэдпула.

Когда штаны и оружие уже валялись у двери, Питер подхватил его под бедра и усадил прямо в раковину, на шляпу с деньгами. Дэдпул уперся затылком в зеркало и поясницей в смеситель, чувствуя, как несколько монет прилипли к ягодицам. Питер подтянул его ближе к себе, наклонился, чтобы пройтись языком по открытой части шеи, укусить за подбородок и без намёка на нежность клюнуть в губы. Он спустил свои штаны до колен, несколько раз надавил на дозатор мыла, приколоченный к стене, потом размазал чуть пенистый гель по своему члену и вошел так резко, что Дэдпул треснулся затылком об зеркало и разбил его. Питер моментально почувствовал укол вины и поспешил притянуть Дэдпула к себе, обнаружив немного крови в центре паутины трещин на стекле. Из-за этого он не стал двигаться дальше, но Дэдпул толкнулся пахом к нему и снова откинул голову.

\- Блядь, Питти, эта царапина зажила, не успев появиться. Даже не смей останавливаться, раз начал…

Питер моргнул несколько раз, как будто вспомнив, где они находятся и какими частями тела сейчас друг к другу прикреплены. А потом послал всё к дьяволу и, кажется, от скорости и ритма они разбили не только зеркало, но и раковину. И дозатор мыла они тоже сорвали с креплений.

\- Твои блядские бедра, - прохрипел Питер в сгиб шеи, оглаживая кожу, изъеденную ранами, вдавливая большие пальцы в лобковую кость Дэдпула, проходясь ладонью по члену. – Однажды они сведут меня в могилу. Если не буквально, то фигурально – точно. Потому что ничего в мире **_фигуральнее_** твоих бедер я не видел… Уэйд, я, блядь, хочу поселиться между этих бедер и никогда не менять место жительства до самой смерти…

Дэдпул истерично хмыкнул и прижался грудью к груди Питера, заводя руки за его спину и хватая за задницу.

\- Тогда нам придется обзавестись квартиркой под номером «69», потому что я планирую поселиться между этими ягодками и доказать, что болтливый наёмник своим ртом умеет не только болтать, - с переменной внятностью пропыхтел Дэдпул, отчего Питер, собственно, и кончил, не успев вынуть из него член. Дэдпул по этому поводу, видимо, не расстроился, но тут же схватился за свой собственный член, пытаясь догнать сегодня особенно несдержанного Питера. Когда Дэдпул стал мять в кулаке головку, прикрыв веки, Питер положил свою ладонь на его пальцы и мягко отвел руку в сторону. Он опустился на колени, стянув Дэдпула чуть ниже, чтобы доставать до паха, сначала облизал по очереди его бедра, яйца и лобок, а потом стал сосать. Сосать Питер не умел, но очень старался, и, как оказалось, старания для Дэдпула было достаточно, потому что не прошло и двадцати секунд, как Питера потянули за волосы прочь от паха, а когда Питер вцепился в Дэдпула пальцами и ни на дюйм не отстранился, сверху сначала слезливо захныкали, потом зарычали, потом тихо завыли - и в горло Питера хлестнула горяченная солёно-пряная сперма.

Питер немного проглотил с непривычки, остальное сплюнул в унитаз, потом вытер рот рукавом и с каким-то больным восхищением сказал:

\- Какого хуя ты весь как будто из пряностей сделан? Что это? Карри? Имбирь?

Дэдпул не ответил. Только громко заржал, почти подхрюкивая, а потом ткнул пальцем в сторону выхода. Тогда-то Питер и услышал, как по ту сторону кто-то орет и колотит ногами по двери, по всей вероятности, уже довольно давно. Так быстро Питер не приводил себя в порядок еще никогда. Нацепив маски, сделать гордый вид и пройти через весь бар, как ни в чем ни бывало, как будто только что полсотни людей не стали свидетелями того, как Человек-Паук громко трахается с Дэдпулом в туалете занюханного родео-бара – да, это было раз плюнуть. Питер старался вообще об этом не думать. Когда они, наконец, вышли на широкую улицу, Дэдпул молча протянул ему шляпу с деньгами.

\- Свидание, говоришь? – задумчиво промычал Питер. - А у нормальных людей сначала ужин, потом ебля…

\- Ты нас-то видел? – засмеялся Дэдпул, тряхнув шляпой во всё еще протянутой руке. – Где мы, а где нормальность? И вообще, нормальность переоценивают. Мы все так думаем.

В подтверждение мнения этих шизофренических «мы» Дэдпул кивнул головой и лучезарно улыбнулся. Питер забрал у него шляпу, свернул и залепил паутиной, чтобы не просыпать деньги. Потом обхватил Дэдпула за талию, прижал к себе и, выстрелив из шутера, понес их к ближайшему фургончику Тако Белл.

\- А еще я теперь хочу, чтобы ты станцевал точно так же на мне, - проорал он, преодолевая потоки воздуха.

Кажется, с Николь Питеру всё же придётся расстаться.

**Author's Note:**

> Та самая песня - "Bitch" by Allie X  
> И, собственно, вот так Уэйд и выглядел в процессе (для закрепления эффекта) - ["Блядство"™](http://ms-eraangel.tumblr.com/post/120337628563/chiefarnook-gingahhh-who-is-she-bitch-the)  
> и ["Крутость ОВЕРДОХУЯ LVL"™](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgYNUXb4IEo)  
> И теперь попробуйте мне ответить, как я могла не написать ВСЁ ЭТО!? ПОСЛЕ ТАКОГО!!!  
> Вот и я не знаю.


End file.
